


Coffee Shop

by TheGodsofNew



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodsofNew/pseuds/TheGodsofNew
Summary: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are two different sides of the spectrum. Will Solace is a accomplished writer. Nico being a new person to the writer field.





	1. Chapter 1

Nico has just entered the coffe shop that he worked part time at. His shift wasn’t for another few hours so he had some time to spare before hand. 

The boy walked to the from of the Mom and Pop place and ordered a small Hot Chocolate. He had never been a fan of the taste of coffe. He enjoyed the smell of it. Just not the bitterness coffe had.

After placing his order he walked to the back; he had headed to his usual seat just to nltoce someone else was already in the spot.

He found this odd, considering almost everyone knew that he always came in at this time and sat at that table.

The black haired male sat there because it had a good view of everyone. He could watch people interact. See how the natural flow of things worked.

It helped him when he wrote. Being that he could pick up small details of people personalities and place them together to creat a character. 

He wouldn’t ask the person to move of course. He would simply ask them if it was okay if he sat with them. 

The blond hair of the person seemed oddly familiar as he got closer however. He wasn’t quite sure where he knew those curls from. But he did know them.

“Excuse me?” He asked as he tapped the other in the shoulder, “Would you mind if I were to sit across from you?”

The blonde turned around and Nico’s eyes went wide. The person he just spoke to was Will Solace. The Will Solace:

He knew the other from having read one of his books. Will has written a book based on the Mythomagic Cards. Reading the other’s books had always made Nico atleast a little bit happy. Mainly since it was a concetion to his childhood.

“Of course,” Will nodded as he motioned to the seat across from him at the table. He had his laptop open as he was writing the next book in his series “Mythomagic: The Fight Continues”.

“I was told there was someone who usually sits here,” Will commented, “I just didn’t expect he would be so cute.”

This comment left Nico a small bit flustered. He want used to other boys filirying with him. Sure, girls did it all the time. But he went into girls. They could be nice friends and all, but he was attracted to guys.

‘My idol might be gay’ he thought or himself as he nodded and took a seat. He brought out his portable computer as well, plugging it into the outlet that would allow it to now die on him. 

His electricity had been cut a few days before so the owner of the shop allowed him to charge his laptop there. 

He looked over what he had so far; it needed quite a bit of editing, but that is something shat would need to wait until later.

Nico started to type the ending of the fifth chapter. He was struggling to quite find the right words to use. 

His frustration must have been evident, since Sill looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. “Is something wrong?” The blue eyed boy asked.

“Nope, nothing is wrong,” Nico shook his head, finally finding some words he was comfortable with having.

About three hours had past and it was time for Nico to start getting to work. He took his laptop and packed his bag. 

As he got up however Will grabbed onto his wrist. “Mabye we can hang out another time,” he stated, handing the other a slip of paper, “here’s my number. Feel free to call me.”

The blonde was giving the ravenette a gentle smiled. “Mabye I can even help you with hat book of your’s,” he stated.

Nico nodded with a small smile, “I'll Keep that in mind,” he sated before going to the back and putting on his uniform.


	2. A/N

If anyone would like I can turn this into mulitple chapters .


	3. A/N

I don’t have time for this anymore. If you want the work just ask me land I’ll tell you if you can have it.


End file.
